


求锤得锤

by Boan_Lee



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boan_Lee/pseuds/Boan_Lee
Summary: 《奶爸的自我修养》后续前文在lofter车，一发完，甜饼，安心食用





	1. 奶爸的自我修养

Thor一觉醒来是懵逼的。  
谁能告诉他，躺在他旁边的孩子是什么情况？  
首先，这肯定不是他和Loki的，神族体质再怎么开挂都不可能一夜之间蹦出来这么大个孩子。其次，Loki呢，昨天晚上还好好躺在他旁边的，一米八几的Loki呢，有谁看见了么。  
那么现在亟待解决的问题就很显而易见了：1.这个孩子到底是谁的 2.Loki到底去哪儿了。  
面对这两个问题，Thor的脑海里出现了一个大胆的想法：这孩子…难道是…等等等…别别别…  
Thor被自己“大胆的想法”惊的把头埋进了手里，深深沉浸在了“喜当爹”的懵逼和悲伤中。过度沉迷于内心澎湃的情绪的Thor并未注意到躺在一旁的孩子已经幽幽转醒，那双和Loki一模一样的绿眼睛里闪过一丝狡黠的光。  
无论如何都消化不了这个巨大的“惊喜”的Thor是被那孩子肚子的叫声惊醒的，从手里抬起头的Thor对上了那孩子漂亮的眼睛，Thor心里“咯噔”一声，别说，这孩子长得还挺好看的，跟Loki几乎是从一个模子里出来的。Thor觉得自己简直没救了，他很清楚这孩子有问题，最好离他远一点，但他还是沦陷了，只是因为这孩子长得像Loki。  
嘿，Thor，他只是个孩子，你克制一点！  
背过脸做了好久心理建设的Thor转过头时带上了他招牌的笑容，尽管Loki每次都说这样的笑很傻，但是它真的很灿烂不是么。  
“嘿，小家伙，你叫什么名字？”  
“……”  
回应Thor的只有一阵沉默。Thor觉得有点尴尬，他不死心地又接着问：  
“那你知道你几岁么？”  
“……”  
“你怎么来这儿的？”  
“……”  
“你有监护人么？”  
“……”  
碰了一鼻子灰的Thor挠了挠头，他在心里腹诽：可惜了，长得这么好看却是个傻子…Thor又想起了刚才的肚子的叫声，很显然，这孩子肯定是饿了，Thor决定再试最后一次：  
“饿了么？”  
出乎意料的是，沉默许久的孩子终于有了回应，他点了点头，依然沉默着。  
“把我们去吃饭？”  
Thor试探着询问道，那孩子听到Thor这样说也不废话，迅速从被子里钻出来，站在床上看着Thor，准备出发。直到这时候Thor才发现事情有些不对，那孩子基本是全裸地站着，瘦小苍白的身体和Thor对比起来像一根豆芽菜。  
真像Loki啊。  
Thor一边这样想着一边钻进一旁的衣柜里找衣服。翻箱倒柜了半天，总算找到一件被洗缩水的毛衣，Thor给还愣在床上的小家伙套上。即使这样，Thor的衣服依然比瘦小的男孩大出了好多，穿在Thor身上紧的难受的毛衣穿在男孩身上宽松的像条裙子。Thor有些抱歉地看向男孩，但男孩却一脸无所谓的表情，跳下床，拉着Thor走出了房门。  
当Thor和男孩出现在复仇者大厦时，所有复仇者成员都用一种“兄弟，可以啊”的眼神看着他。面对大家玩味的目光，Thor面露尴尬之色，带着男孩入了席。  
“呃…或许你们提供儿童餐？”  
“哈！我们当然提供！”  
唯恐天下不乱的Tony已经吹起了口哨。很快一份抹了巧克力酱的面包和一杯热牛奶就被端到了男孩面前。男孩倒是不认生，拿起焦香酥脆的面包就吃起来了，吃相斯文至极，像个文质彬彬的小绅士。该死，真的和Loki一模一样，无论从外貌还是行为。  
“不打算解释一下么，我亲爱的队友？  
Tony戏谑的眼神在Thor和男孩之间来回骚动，金发神祇头一次感到这么难堪，胀红了脸也不知道该说些什么。  
“你们Asgardian都这么天赋异禀么？”  
Tony并不打算放过Thor。已经很久没有发生这么有趣的事情了，他最近无聊的要发霉了。  
“…这不是我和Loki的孩子…”  
Thor话音未落进看见Tony的目光瞬间从调侃变成了同情，意识到说错话的Thor突然很想掐死自己。  
最后还是Steve帮Thor解了围：  
“不管怎样，Thor，你都得向我们解释一下这个孩子的来因，在地球，有一项罪名叫人口拐卖。”  
Thor一五一十地向复联诸位解释说明了今早的情况后，大家看向男孩的眼光又变得迷惑起来。这些曾经拯救过世界的超级英雄们围绕在桌边，围绕着一个男孩的“身世”之谜皱起了眉毛。最后，Banner推了推滑到鼻尖的眼睛，下了结论：  
“我觉得这件事还是和Loki有关，或许又是Loki搞得什么把戏，鉴于Loki现在处于失踪状态，我们最好先不要轻举妄动。”  
“同意。不过虽然我们这里不是育儿中心，但我也知道，给男孩穿裙子是不行的，女士们？”  
Tony举起了手，示意他同意Banner的话，同时他还上下打量了一下男孩的打扮和穿着，一脸调笑地看向Thor。  
“那不是裙子…”  
“交给我们了！”  
Thor的争辩声被Wanda激动的回答声盖住，站在一旁的Natasha则是比了一个“OK”的手势。  
不得不说，女人和男人带出来的孩子是有着天壤之别的，被Thor打扮的像捡垃圾的流浪汉似得男孩在Natasha和Wanda手下没一会儿就变成了一个可爱中还带着点英俊的小家伙。男孩有些长的黑发被梳到耳后扎了起来，姜黄色的印花卫衣衬着男孩白皙的脸，牛仔裤和滑板鞋的搭配倒是更像这个时代的年轻人了。男孩被Wanda领出来的时候，手里还拿着一根棒棒糖，那双碧绿的眼睛眨呀眨呀地，小扇子似的睫毛扇的Thor心痒痒。  
含着棒棒糖的男孩被领到Thor面前，Thor低头看了看这个身高还不达他腰的小家伙，想了想，蹲了下来，让自己的视线和男孩齐平，接着，他用他最温柔的声音说：  
“那么今天让我们和平相处？”  
男孩点点头，牵住了Thor伸出来的手。  
=  
一个四五岁的孩子能有什么破坏力呢？他们柔软的，还带着些婴儿肥的小身体还散发着奶香，大眼睛眨巴眨巴就能让你的心化出水来。  
一个四五岁的孩子的破坏力能有多大呢？当男孩第五次把Tony实验室的试管打碎后，再也忍受不了的众人把健身房里的Thor抓出来告状。  
“他打碎了我五支试管！五只！”  
“他拿起新买的口红当蜡笔在墙上画画！那可是Chanel限量！”  
“Thor先生，我倒是不讨厌这个小男孩，但您能别让他把我的作业本涂黑么…”  
“呃，Thor，或许你该让这孩子离Bucky远一点，我几乎要听到Bucky的振金手臂发出的动静了。”  
本来想两耳不闻窗外事的Thor在伙伴们的抱怨和投诉下只得硬着头皮走上带孩子的艰辛道路。当Thor找到男孩时，他正坐在休息区，抱着一大桶冰激凌吃的正欢。给四岁孩子吃这么多冰激凌可不是什么好主意，Thor没费多大力气就把男孩怀里的冰激凌桶拿了出来。发现冰激凌没了的男孩嘴角往下一撇，作势要哭，Thor连忙蹲下，望着男孩充满水汽的眼睛低声哄道：  
“你是觉得呆在室内有些无聊么？不然我们出去走走怎么样？”  
忙着抽噎的男孩并没有及时地给Thor回应，Thor轻轻拍着男孩儿的背，防止他打嗝。  
“水族馆怎么样，里面有海豚表演，你一定会喜欢的。”  
Thor见男孩不回答，再接再厉，接着哄道。  
还有点抽噎的男孩点了点头，Thor拿起了桌上的纸抽帮男孩擦干了眼泪。一大一小很快就出现在了复仇者大厦的门口，今天天气很好，不是太热，也不是太冷，柔和的阳光照在男孩身上，给他蒙上了一层淡淡的金色。  
水族馆离复仇者大厦不管，Thor决定带男孩走过去，而且他本来就是为了防止男孩继续骚扰他的朋友们，带男孩出来消磨时间，肯定是能消耗的时间越长越好。  
Thor觉得今天哪里不太对。倒不是因为男孩，男孩很乖，任由他牵着，这一路上也没有做出什么奇怪的举动。Thor是觉得今天路人看他的眼神不太对。作为一个经常会出现在公众视野中的英雄，Thor已经习惯了公众看他的眼光。但今天，不知为何，公众们看他的眼光让他如芒在背，那种暧昧的眼神仿佛要把Thor看穿。众人诡异的目光让金发的大个子感到又些羞耻，他不自觉的加快了脚步，直到身后传来了些异样。  
Thor回过头，他看见累的气喘吁吁的男孩儿蹲在地上，一副说什么都不肯再多走一步的样子。Thor带着些歉意摸了摸男孩的头，他忘记了四岁的小家伙完全跟不上他频率那么快的步伐。他弯下腰，把地上的小团子揽到自己怀里，一下子抱了起来。Thor突如其来的动作好像吓着了男孩，他又些惊恐地在Thor怀里挣扎，Thor的大掌轻轻拍了拍男孩的脊背，男孩很快就安静了下来。  
“很抱歉，刚才没注意到你的感受。不过现在不会累了，我们走吧。”  
不知为何，Thor觉得比起刚才来，众人看他的目光更加热烈，他甚至都能听到众人内心的呼声。趴在Thor怀里的男孩似乎也感受到了这样热烈的目光，害羞地把头埋到了Thor的颈窝。男孩温热的呼吸打在了Thor的脖子上，Thor觉得自己脸快要烧红了，他很后悔今天出门没有带帽子。  
=  
不管怎样，Thor最后还是来到了水族馆。今天是周日，水族馆里挤满了带孩子出来玩的家长和约会的情侣，所以Thor和男孩的组合并未在这里引起轰动，被诡异的目光盯了一路的Thor偷偷松了口气。  
水族馆的海底隧道是个热门景点。圆拱形的玻璃包裹住了海洋，形形色色的海洋生物从头顶或体侧穿行而过，从中穿行而过仿佛穿行于海底，所有的游客都为此惊叹。小家伙也不例外，一来到这儿就被这美景深深地吸引住了，任凭Thor怎么劝说前面有更好玩的东西都不肯离去。Thor无奈地跟在男孩后面，他看见男孩像条鱼一样穿梭于人群的缝隙，尽可能地踮起脚尖去观赏色彩斑斓的鱼群时嘴角不自觉地露出了些微笑，他快步走上前去，蹲下了身，将男孩抱起，放在了自己脖子上后又站起了身。坐在Thor宽厚的肩膀上的男孩终于不用辛苦地挤进人群，踮着脚去观赏了，他心满意足地看着这个蓝色的世界，静静地欣赏着从头顶游过的鲨鱼和海龟以及在四周随着水波摇曳的海藻。  
海豚表演的时间快到了，Thor驮着男孩朝海豚表演的场馆出发，他轻轻地扶住坐在肩上的瘦弱的孩子，挤过人群，小心翼翼的往前走着，唯恐肩上的男孩出现什么意外。在场馆外，Thor碰见了另一位同样让孩子坐在肩膀上的父亲，那男人没认出Thor，他把Thor肩上的孩子当成了Thor的儿子，他向Thor微微一笑，往后推了半步，示意Thor先进。  
海豚表演是水族馆的招牌节目，基本上每场都人满为患。Thor到的还算早，在前排抢了两个位子坐了下来。海豚表演很快就开始了，聪明的海豚在训导员的指挥下做出了各种高难度的动作，博了个满堂彩。  
Thor在观赏表演的空隙里偷偷观察了男孩的表情。虽然只是个四岁的小不点，但男孩却不像其他四岁孩子那样那么活泼，总是一脸深沉的样子，配上他还有些婴儿肥的脸颊显得又些搞笑。但Thor此刻是真的能感觉到男孩的高兴，他的目光紧紧地盯着水池里不断跳跃的海豚，脸颊因为激动而又些泛红。比起之前的一脸严肃，现在倒是可爱了不少。  
真的和Loki一模一样。  
Thor再次在心里这样感叹着。他想起来小时候Frigga带他们两兄弟出宫游玩的事了。那个时候的Loki就是这样，明明很喜欢那个金苹果，但偏偏抿着嘴，什么都不说。最后还是Thor发现了他弟弟恋恋不舍的目光，央求Frigga为Loki买下了那只苹果。  
海豚表演进行到了一半，有一个观众互动的环节。场内气氛到达了顶峰，几乎所有孩子都渴望自己能成为那个幸运儿。Thor低头看了看坐在一旁的把嘴抿的紧紧的，带着满满的渴望却又故作严肃的小家伙不由轻轻笑了出来。他稍微用了点力，推了男孩一把。没有丝毫准备的男孩被措不及防地推到了大家面前，而训导员也就顺势把男孩当成了今天这场的幸运观众。  
男孩被训导员领到了岸边，热情的海豚用他们的嘴蹭着训导员的手，训导员拉着男孩的手，轻轻抚摸着海豚的皮肤。那滑溜溜的质感让男孩惊奇地睁大了眼睛。接着，训导员将手中的指挥棒递给男孩，手把手地教男孩如何指挥海豚。在男孩的指挥下，一只只海豚不断的跃起又落下，围绕着男孩组成了一只华丽的舞蹈。在节目的最后，训导员将一个小桶递给了男孩，里面装着平时海豚们最爱吃的鱼。男孩将手中的鱼丢向空中，迅速就有一只海豚从水中跃起，接下了那条鱼，向聪明的小狗一样。被海豚逗笑的男孩终于打破了保持在脸上一天的严肃。  
从海豚馆出来的男孩心情明显不错，连走路都带上了几分蹦跳的趋势。Thor一只手牵着男孩，另一只手翻着水族馆的游览说明，上面说，水族馆的特色餐厅相当不错。Thor看了看时间，已经临近饭点，Thor决定干脆带男孩在水族馆的餐厅就餐。  
水族馆的餐厅被装修的很可爱，各种被卡通化的海洋生物被安置在餐厅的各个角落。暖黄的灯光照的人心都柔软下来。Thor挑了一个带有沙发的位子，他将男孩抱到了沙发上，然后自己挨着男孩也坐了下来。侍者很快递上来了一份菜单，Thor翻了翻，为男孩点了一份儿童餐，又为自己点了一份牛排。  
食物很快被送上来了。真不愧是特色餐厅，Thor在心里默默感叹。放在男孩面前的儿童餐被做成了各种小动物的形状，比如说那被做成了海龟形状的布丁，被摆成热带鱼样子的咖喱饭以及用画着海草的被子装的橙汁。男孩估计是真的饿了，食物刚被送上来，他就拿起勺子大口大口地吃了起来。Thor也拿起放在一旁的刀叉吃起了牛排。  
食物很快就被吃完了，Thor拿起钱包去结账，男孩很乖地站在旁边等着。Thor结完了帐，他们就一起向水族馆的出口走去。在临近出口的地方，有一个很大的纪念品中心，男孩好奇地朝里面看了两眼，Thor索性直接拉着男孩走了进去。  
水族馆大概是真的为孩子们和姑娘们准备的吧，一走进去，铺天盖地的毛绒娃娃就迎面而来，刚刚在特色餐厅里看到的那些都能在这里找到。男孩看上了一只毛绒海豚，抱在怀里不肯撒手，他用亮晶晶的眼睛看向Thor，Thor摸了摸他乌黑的头发，走去了柜台。  
=  
从水族馆出来，天已经黑了，夜里的凉风吹在身上让人有点发抖。Thor看了看男孩单薄的衣服，挥手招了辆的士。  
等到了复仇者大厦时，孩子已经睡着了。大概是今天玩的太累了，孩子睡的很香，他依偎在Thor怀里，靠着这个暖烘烘的大火炉，无所顾忌的睡着了。Thor把他小小的身躯轻轻地放到了柔软的床上，盖上了被子。他轻轻地吻了一下小男孩饱满的额头，熄了灯，睡着了。  
=  
晚安，我亲爱的弟弟。


	2. Chapter 2

良好的生物钟让强壮的神祇于每日清晨准时醒来，他侧过头看向躺在一旁的人，不由微笑起来，他恢复成成人体型的弟弟蜷在一旁睡得正香，Loki抢走了大部分被子，此刻只有一个被角盖在Thor的肚子上，睡着的Loki就像一只乖巧的猫咪，把头埋进枕头，一副任君采撷的样子，可爱的不像话。  
Loki可没有Thor那么强的自律性，他喜欢睡懒觉，特别是到地球以后，Thor吻了吻睡梦中弟弟的黑发，轻手轻脚地起床，他可不敢吵醒Loki，Loki的起床气大的很，如果把他吵醒那这基本又是鸡飞狗跳的一天了。  
晨练完的Thor一进餐厅就发现气氛不对，他的队友们凑在一起激烈地讨论着什么，还时不时的发出笑声。Thor好奇，也凑上前去，这才发现，引得复联众人笑声连连的是一只手机，这东西Thor也有，在他和Loki刚来中庭的时候，Tony就给他们一人配了一只，Thor至今用不习惯，他还是更习惯有事呼唤Heimdall，但Loki倒是适应的很好，一天到晚就捧着手机，不知道在做些什么，甚至有时候，连饭都忘了吃。  
“你们在讨论什么？”  
Thor看了半天还是没有看到手机上到底显示了什么，其实也不能怪他，手机屏幕本来就小，旁边又围了一圈人。Thor只好拍了拍站在他边上的人的肩膀，询问道。  
讨论地有些过于投入的复仇者们这时才反应过来，他们慌忙转身，一脸调侃地看着Thor，Thor被他们的表情弄糊涂了，不明所以地挑了挑眉。  
“算了，你是当事人，总得知道的。”  
最后还是Natasha扛不出了，她把被藏在Tony背后的手机抢出来，递到Thor手上。  
“你看这个，今天的Twitter热搜。”  
顺着Natasha的指示，Thor迅速的找到了今天的热点，但才没看两行，那张俊美的脸就出现了尴尬的神色，继而又从一脸尴尬转变到一脸通红。  
那小小的屏幕上赫然显示着几个大字：震惊！雷神Thor近日携子出游！这则消息是在太过于劲爆，对于这个出来地球的Asgard人显然是太过了。看了消息的Thor大脑硬是死机了三秒才重启，他结结巴巴地对他的同事们解释：  
“我不是…我没有…那孩子就是Loki…”  
“好了，我知道那是你和你弟弟的孩子了，你们Asgard人真是天赋异禀啊，不过近亲结合生下来的孩子普遍存在问题，需要帮你安排一个检查么？”  
巴不得看Thor笑话的Tony笑眯眯地打断Thor的话，他语速极快，一连串的话说下来又引得复仇者们哈哈大笑。  
“那孩子就是Loki变的！”  
Thor完全跟不上Tony的语速，他只好大喊一声来打断Tony。  
“我相信你，Thor，我们都相信你，但问题是不是我们相信就行了，你要让全纽约市的市民们相信这件事才行。”  
Banner拍了拍Thor的肩膀，希望他能冷静下来。  
Thor顶着同事和好友们不怀好意的笑容尴尬地端着他和Loki的早餐回到了自己的房间，他觉得自己的行为就像是在逃跑，他总算明白昨天在前往水族馆的路上，行人们好奇和惊异的目光是怎么回事了。  
Thor到房间时，Loki已经醒了，他正靠在床头摆弄着手机，墨绿色的丝质睡袍松松垮垮地披在身上，胸前裸露出一大片白皙的肌肤。听见Thor进来的Loki连头都没有抬，他正聚精会神地看着手机屏幕，嘴角带着恶作剧得逞的微笑。Thor把餐盘放到床头柜上，转身拿起桌子上的杯子给Loki倒了一杯纯牛奶，接着他把手机从Loki手里抽走，把牛奶塞进Loki手里。  
“我不喝牛奶。”  
Loki看见被塞进手里的纯白色液体皱起了眉头，他不爱喝中庭的这种液体，他觉得很腥，相比之下他更喜欢喝咖啡一点。  
“医生上次嘱咐过你不能再喝咖啡了，对你的胃伤害太大了。”  
Thor就预料到Loki会抗议，他一边把小餐桌支起来，一边回应着Loki的“抗议。”  
“我又不是小孩子。”  
Loki端着牛奶杯不满地嘀咕，Thor对他弟弟的小抱怨早就习以为常，他眼睛都没抬，手脚麻利的把餐具和食物摆放整齐。  
“抗议无效，是谁昨天还变成小鬼来恶作剧的？”  
Loki被Thor噎的没话说，在经历过无限战争后，Thor也许是成熟了，又也许是摸透了Loki的套路，相比起之前那个不谙世事的王子，变得更加稳重，也变得更加伶牙俐齿，甚至常常能在以银舌头著称的Loki那里讨到便宜。  
“手机还我。”  
Loki见抗议无效，立刻转换了战术，企图用拖延的方式逃避喝牛奶，但谁知Thor却根本不吃这套，一眼就识破了Loki的主意。  
“你乖乖把牛奶喝了我就还给你。”  
Thor拿起了Loki的手机，解了锁，刷了刷Loki刚刚浏览的内容，却发现Loki也在关注他的“绯闻”。  
“你在验收你“恶作剧”的成果么？”  
Thor看到这个页面，语气难带上了点无奈，他把手机屏幕按灭，倒扣在了桌上。  
“不觉得这些中庭人很有意思么？”  
Loki喝完了牛奶，刚把杯子放到桌子上就迫不及待地拿起手机，牛奶在他嘴唇上留下了一圈淡淡的印子，而他本人却不自知，现在的Loki，活像一只兴高采烈的猫咪。Thor看着弟弟兴奋的样子，无奈地笑了笑，从桌上抽出一张纸巾，帮Loki擦了擦嘴，Loki乖巧极了，他全部的注意力都放到了手机上，根本没有空搭理Thor的小动作。  
Loki修长的手指在屏幕上点了几下，又把手机递回给Thor。Thor接过手机看了看，屏幕上显示的是这条热搜的评论区，网友们讨论地正欢。  
-这是cp粉的胜利！  
-锤基的孩子太可爱了8！我好了！  
-我可以！  
-楼上的姐妹控制一下，他还是个孩子啊！  
-我爱了。  
-为锤基甜甜的爱情落泪。  
-锤基女孩绝不认输！  
-可我觉得这孩子长得不太像Thor，姐妹们确定这是锤基的孩子？求实锤。  
-求实锤+1  
…  
网友们大胆的回复让Thor觉得有些吃不消，还没看几条，他的脸就烧了起来。Thor把手机放回到桌上，拿起放在一边的巧克力酱抹在吐司上，递给Loki，Loki接过来面包，咬了一大口。  
“觉得怎么样？”  
此刻的Loki嘴巴里被塞满了食物，他含含糊糊的问着Thor，就像一只小仓鼠。Thor无奈地看了一眼他因为恶作剧得逞而神采奕奕的弟弟，避开了Loki抛来的问题，转而问起了昨天游玩的感受。  
-  
回答Thor的，是一个湿热的吻，一个来自Loki的吻。Loki舌头探入Thor口中，还带着奶香气和巧克力的甜腻。此刻的Loki抛弃了他刻薄的伪装，柔软灵活的舌头勾着Thor的舌头在的人口腔中共舞，那温热的舌尖轻轻勾过Thor最终每一处隐蔽的角落，最终停留在上牙膛上轻柔地打转。  
二人唇舌分开时，勾起了一条长长的银丝，被那似有似无的触感撩拨得心发痒的Thor早就忍不住了，他托着Loki的脖颈，把他轻轻放倒在床上。Loki顺从极了，他配合着Thor三下五除二就把二人剥了个干净。  
“大清早就这么欠操，看来我这几天没喂饱你？”  
“这是对你昨天的所作所为的奖励和报答。”  
躺在床上的Loki对Thor露出了一个人畜无害的笑容，他知道Thor最受不了这个，果然如他所料，Thor低吼一声，重新堵住了Loki不老实的嘴，这绝对算是一个热辣的吻，没了上一个吻中所包含的爱意和挑逗，而是充斥着性欲和荷尔蒙。  
Thor的吻引燃了房间内暧昧的气氛，一个个细碎的吻从Loki的额头落到了唇角，最终来到了Loki的喉结处，Thor认真地舔舐着那处小小的凸起的皮肤，他亲吻着，啃噬着，Loki的脖子很快红了小片，他享受这种轻微的窒息感，他舒服的把头向后仰去，露出更多白皙的皮肤供Thor舔咬。  
“嗯…”  
那是Loki暗暗的低叫，Thor的手捏住了他的乳头，带着些薄茧的手揉搓着Loki敏感的嫩肉，他的乳尖很快就红了起来，和白皙的胸膛形成反差，那透着些粉红的乳头像在暗示着这场性事的美妙，很快地，那两粒小小的乳首在Thor的手中变得挺立，那极富弹性的手感让Thor沉沦，他不停玩弄着那两处可怜的软肉，用指腹轻捏它，用指甲搔刮它，用嘴唇吸吮它，用舌头舔舐它。乳头向来是Loki的敏感点，他根本受不住这样多重刺激的撩拨，伴随着Thor的动作，他挺起了上半身，想把将更多的自己送入Thor口中，任君享用。  
Loki的下半身很快有了反应，他难耐地在Thor怀里蹭着，想要Thor碰碰他下面，但无奈，Thor好像什么都不懂似的，一心一意地玩着他的乳头。暗示无果的Loki只好自己解决，他从Thor怀里偷偷抽出一只手，顺着两人身体之间的缝隙攀了过去，但这个小动作很快就被Thor发现了，就在Loki的手即将附上自己高怂的“欲望”时，被Thor捉住。  
“忘了我们之间的小规矩了？你的身体只有我能碰，bro。”  
“哈…哈…那你碰碰我啊…”  
“别那么着急，Loki，享受当下。”  
话虽然这么说，但Thor还是心疼Loki的，他不忍心看着Loki被情欲所折磨。就如Loki所希望的那样，Thor的手探向了Loki的下身，但却坏心眼地绕过了那根挺立的阴茎，转而伸向那两处秘境。动情的Loki身下已经湿润，那两张小嘴不停收缩着，期待着被满足。但Thor还是不满意，Loki紧致的小穴还没有进行扩张，这样贸然进入只会伤了他，Thor可不希望因为自己的莽撞而让自己的心头肉吃苦头。  
“唔哈…你…哈…你把什么东西塞进去了…”  
Loki的菊穴感受到了一种冰凉滑腻的触感，那是用来涂抹面包的巧克力酱。Loki自身分泌的体液还不足以为Thor的进入做好润滑和扩张，于是Thor便想到了这个法子。Thor将手上多余的巧克力抹到了Loki的乳头和阴茎上，此刻的Loki看起来就像是圣诞节甜蜜的礼物。Thor吻着Loki，他的手指也在熟练地为接下来的性事做着最后的准备。  
半凝固的巧克力酱因Loki的体温而融化，从他的后穴中流出，染到了床单上。Thor的手指沾着这甜蜜的酱料在Loki身体中探索，菊穴的每个褶皱，每处肌理都被照顾到了。起先只是一根手指，菊穴内紧致的肠肉吸吮包裹着它，慢慢地，那处温软逐渐适应了，开始变得不满足，开始渴望更多，探入Loki体内的手指逐渐增多，从两根变成了三根。Thor爱极了Loki的屁股，那诱人的小穴无论被进入多少次，永远那么紧致。  
“放松，Loki，放松，不然你会受伤的。”  
Thor嘴上安抚着Loki，但手却一直没闲着。他将三根手指并拢，在Loki体内屈起又伸直，他爱怜地看着他的爱人在他手上溃不成军，发出难耐又享受的呻吟，接着，Thor又模仿起性交的动作，抽插着Loki早已泥泞不堪的小穴，他的动作时快时慢，找不到规律，像是故意折磨着Loki，不让他得到满足。  
“哈…我要…Thor…Thor…啊…那里…”  
Loki的身体随着Thor的动作发红变热，他难耐地扭动着屁股，想要寻着Thor的规律，好让他更深的进入自己，他很快尖叫起来，Thor找到了那处软肉。Loki的尖叫让Thor知道他找到了正确答案，他可没有那么轻易地放过Loki，他的手指模仿着他粗大的阴茎，不断地顶撞玩弄着Loki的前列腺。Thor一边玩弄着Loki的身体，一边听着Loki越来越急促的喘息，他骄傲极了，Loki的动情是他最好的勋章。  
在Thor的帮助下，Loki很快就准备好了。Thor将自己的手指从Loki的菊穴中拔出，那贪婪的小穴紧紧箍住Thor的手，不愿意让快乐离开，二者拉锯着，竟在拔出的一瞬间发出了“啵”的一声。那可爱的声音把Thor逗笑了，他宠溺看着身下因为害羞而脸红的爱人，把湿润的手指伸到了爱人的嘴边。  
“尝尝你自己。”  
或许是被操懵了，Loki乖顺地伸出舌头，舔了舔Thor的手指，那味道有些奇怪，有些咸的淫液混合着甜香的巧克力酱，尝起来淫荡又可爱。Loki含住了Thor的手指，用舌头玩弄着。  
Thor早就硬的不行了，既然Loki已经准备好了，那么他也就不客气了。趁着Loki玩弄手指的功夫，Thor一个挺身，就把自己的粗大送入了Loki那情欲的小口。不得不说，Thor的阴茎尺寸是那么出类拔萃，以至于刚刚进入就顶到了Loki的敏感点。被手指玩弄的差不多了的Loki在Thor的操弄下尖叫着到达了高潮，那高耸的阴茎射出点点白灼，落在深色的巧克力酱上，色情的要命，Thor觉得他被这场景刺激的不行，埋在Loki体内的老二又涨大了一圈。  
Thor俯下身叼住Loki挺立的双乳，他用舌头舔舐，那沾满巧克力酱的乳头在Thor的舔舐下悄悄张开了乳孔，Thor用舌尖玩弄着它们，将它们压扁，吸吮着，幻想着会有从乳汁从里面流出。大概是因为不满意Loki太快就射出来的原因，Thor的下身大力地抽插着，次次都将自己顶到最深又全数抽出。Thor的囊袋不停撞在Loki的臀瓣上，发出的“啪啪”声让Loki羞红了脸。  
“哈…哈…操我…用力…”  
被快感绑架的Loki在Thor的操弄下努力抬起了腰，Thor会意一笑，充满力量的胳膊搂住了Loki的腰，好让他轻松一点。这个姿势让Thor进入的更深了，紧致的穴肉不断挤压着他的龟头，增加他的射精感，Thor加快了下身的动作，他空闲的那只手抚慰着Loki有一次挺立的欲望，他揉搓着Loki底端的囊袋，从上到下快速撸动Loki的阴茎，他感受到Loki到达了欲望的顶峰，随后Loki在他手中缴械投降，高潮了两次的Loki后穴抽搐的厉害，Thor感受着那不断收紧的肉壁，Thor用力地操弄了几下，在Loki身体了射了出来。Thor的精液很多，又浓，一波一波的精液从Thor的阴茎中涌出，灌满了Loki的后穴。已经被操弄的没了力气的Loki躺在Thor怀里，Thor的精液烫的他后穴不停地抽搐，他任由Thor抱着他，给了他一个像是要把肺里最后一丝空气榨干的深吻。  
过了好一会儿，Thor才把自己的粗大从Loki体内拔出，那射进去的东西还没来的急流出来，就被一个按摩棒堵了回去。Thor射进去的东西很多，再加上Loki自身分泌的淫液，那些东西统统都堵在Loki的身体里，鼓鼓涨涨的，让Loki的小腹被这些东西撑起，就像怀了孕似的。Loki难受地扭了扭屁股，身体里的东西让他很难受，他要求Thor把按摩棒拿出去，但是却被Thor拒绝了。  
“bro，你现在看起来就像怀了我的孩子，实在太美了。”  
“嗯…啊…把这该死的东西…哈…拿出去…”  
“说真的，Loki，我们要个孩子吧。”  
“我们会成为好爸爸的，不是么？”  
Thor不安分的手又探了下去，在Loki的雌穴附近徘徊着。霜巨人是双性这件事早在他们第一次做爱时就发现了，但顾及着种种不稳定的因素，他们从未考虑过孩子这件事，Thor每次进入这里，也都会事先带好避孕套。说实话，要个孩子这件事的确是今日的热搜给他的想法，虽然被网友们那些直白露骨的话臊得脸红，但Thor却认真地在脑内幻想了他和Loki一起孕育一条新生命的全过程。  
“唔…哈…你还在…嗯…磨蹭什么…”  
相比起Thor的顾虑颇多，Loki早已等不及了。他的雌穴早已准备好了，大量的淫液从那动人的花蕊中分泌出，顺着肌肤滴到床上。Thor还在犹豫，孩子这件事毕竟只是他个人的决定，他在担心Loki不愿，但Loki却催促着Thor，他已经受不了Thor手指的挑拨了，他的小穴痒的要命，迫切的渴望着能被填满。  
“Loki，你真的想好了？”  
“废话…哈…磨磨蹭蹭…嗯…你是不是…哈…是不是不行…啊…”  
Loki的话总能恰到好处的“激怒”Thor，Thor的突然进入打断了Loki的话，引起了他的惊叫。Thor看着躺在身下挺着腰的的爱人温柔地笑着，他太清楚，Loki总是这样，四处点火，是个小坏蛋。Thor顺手拿来了昨天在水族馆买的海豚玩偶垫在Loki腰下，好让Loki不是太累。  
“我行不行，你不是最清楚了么？”  
Thor大力地操弄着Loki。这样的姿势对Loki来说实在太过了，海豚的高度方便Thor更深的进入，Loki甚至觉得，Thor每次进入都能顶到他宫口的嫩肉，更不要说后穴中插着的那根按摩棒，Thor这个混蛋，不知道什么时候开启了它的开关，两根巨物在Loki体内耸动着，中间只隔了薄薄一层肉壁，意乱情迷的Loki听着被Thor堵在体内的液体的声响，觉得自己要被操坏了。  
“哈…好棒…哥哥…再深一点…”  
Loki的叫床声在不知不觉间按下了Thor奇怪的开关，这带着乱伦意味的独特称呼听起来辣极了。Thor没辜负Loki的期待，他挺起上身，按着Loki的腰，托起Loki的屁股，发狠似的，往深处操着。粗大的阴茎一次次撞在小穴的内壁上，Loki不断地颤抖呻吟着，那嘶哑嗓音甚至染上了哭腔。未经人事的宫口受不住这样猛烈的“攻击”，Thor很快就撞开了一条缝，他的粗大探索着这个全新的领域。Loki的宫颈可比他的雌穴窄多了，受阻的阴茎费力地向前推进折起，紧缩的肉壁箍得Thor动弹不得。  
“哥哥…哈…帮我弄出来…”  
Loki前方的欲望又颤颤巍巍地挺立了起来，已经射过两次的阴茎透着可爱的粉红色，Thor把Loki的欲望捧在手心，轻轻地抠挖着顶端的小孔。  
“我们一起好么？”  
Thor加快了耸动的频率，强烈的快感让Loki觉得他快要昏死过去了，他的小穴被操弄的不断抽搐，他的肉壁描摹着Thor阴茎上勃起的血管和青筋，Loki敢打赌，如果Thor再用力一点，他的小腹就可以勾勒出他的阴茎的形状了。  
此刻的Loki觉得被憋得难受，他太想释放了，但Thor却一直堵着他欲望的出口，Loki尝试缩紧屁股，好让自己的小穴更紧致一点，他正在用他的身体催促Thor，让他快一点。Thor没让Loki等太久，他的粗大被Loki收紧的穴道绞得发麻，也就释放在Loki的身体中。那浓稠滚烫的精液顺着Loki的穴道，悉数滑入Loki的子宫，没有漏出来一滴，而Loki也在浓烈的情欲之下释放了自己。Thor满意地把他累到甚至没力气睁眼的爱人抱进怀里，吻了吻那被汗水打湿的额头。  
-  
不得不说九界之主的效率还是很高的，没几天功夫，一张孕检报告的照片就被上传到网络上。  
至于这张照片又掀起了什么样的浪潮，那就是后话了。


End file.
